1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device, which performs printing according to print image data that is received from a higher-level device, and to a control method of the printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a printing system is known in which a host device issues a print request that is received by a higher-level device which is disposed separately from a printing device. Then, the higher-level device generates print image data according to the received print request, and sends that print data to the printing device via a data transfer path. Subsequently, the printing device prints the print image data.
Meanwhile, a print control device that controls printing performed by a printing device needs to ensure that printing is performed at a timing suitable for the printing process. For that reason, in the abovementioned printing system in which the print image data that is received from the higher-level device is printed; a technology is already known by which the print image data received from the higher-level device is buffered in the memory of a printer engine, and data control units sequentially read the target print image data for printing from that memory and transfer it to printing units.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-183884 is disclosed a printing system that includes data control units which rearrange image data on an ink-discharge basis with the aim of speeding up the data transfer. More specifically, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-183884, the image data that is transferred from a host device to a printer controller is rearranged by the data control units on an ink-discharge basis in concert with the nozzle arrangement of a matrix print head of the ink-jet type. As a result, during printing, it becomes possible to perform memory control and data transfer in an expeditious manner.
Meanwhile, regarding full-color printing, it is common practice to make use of four colors of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) that are called process colors. On the other hand, a technology is already known for enabling additional printing with respect to the printing that has been performed using the process colors. In such additional printing, colors such as bright red and bright orange that are difficult to express using only the process colors, or transparent colors (clear toners) are used as spot colors. The use of spot colors makes it possible to provide printed images having higher image quality.
However, by implementing the conventional data transfer method in which data control units transfer print image data, which is read from a memory, directly to printing units; the following issue arises. In a single printing system, it is difficult to keep on changing the combination of the data control units and the printing units in order to perform printing in particular colors.
For example, consider a case when, in a printing system in which printing of process colors is performed by implementing the abovementioned data transfer method, a configuration is newly added to enable printing of spot colors. In this case, in order to be able to perform printing of process colors as well as spot colors, the printing system needs to be separately designed depending on the combination of the data control units and the printing units. That results in an increase in the manufacturing cost.
Meanwhile, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-183884, the print image data is transferred to the printing units according to a suitable order for printing. However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-183884, the configuration is such that data equivalent to a single line stored in a line memory is rearranged to fit in a two-dimensional matric print head. Thus, in case there is a change in the combination of the data control units and the printing units, then there is no resolution of the issue that the printing system needs to be separately designed depending on the combination of the data control units and the printing units.
Therefore, there is a need for a printing system, in which a higher-level device transfers print image data to a printing device, enabling to deal with different variations.